


Play With Leopards

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: The Leopard & The Lion [1]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's favorite weapon. Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's teddy bear. Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's boyfriend who un-ironically adores anything with leopard print on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Leopards

Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's favorite weapon. Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's teddy bear. Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady's boyfriend who unironically adores anything with leopard print on it. 

One time, Colin had to drag him out of the zoo because he wanted to go play with the leopards, "Not a good idea, Zo. Look, I'm all for the leopard printed everything, but you can't--AY!! Get down from there! Okay that's it, we're leavin."

"Aw c'mon Cass, you know zoo animals don't bite 'cuz they're well fed and stuff. I mean, don't you watch tv? There's that guy who can play with lions cuz they're full and content and stuff. Besides, leopards are familia, so--"

"Shut. Up. Let go of the fence."

"Nah bro, it's okay really!"

"Enzo... if you let go of the fence, I will BUY you a life sized leopard...... plushie."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I spontaneously write ficlets when I chat with people. Most of my CassAmore ones that I write to Mithen are lost to the void so I'm saving this one here.


End file.
